A method for regenerating hair is known in which hair growth is accelerated by causing a mild inflammation in the skin. Although highly effective methods consist of causing an inflammation with drugs and the like, the use of such drugs frequently causes mild chapped skin as well as problems such as pain or infection.
In addition, although the Journal of the Korean Society Plastic & Reconstructive Surgeons, 2004, p. 1-p. 8 advocates the regeneration of hair by irradiating light having a wavelength of 890 nm, when the effects of using light having a wavelength of 890 nm were confirmed in animal experiments, this technique was determined to utilize the occurrence of inflammation within the skin in the same manner as in the case of using drugs as mentioned above, and the artificial induction of such inflammation is undesirable for the human body.